


Labios rojos, aeropuertos y otras cosas que Paulina no puede controlar.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: House of flowers, La casa de las flores
Genre: Episodio 13, Español, F/F, Fluff, Las amo y tenía que escribir para ellas, Lesbianas enamoradas, María José - Freeform, One Shot, Paulina de la Mora - Freeform, Retelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Paulina no va a dejar que su familia se vaya, no otra vez.Primer fanfic de La Casa de las Flores.





	Labios rojos, aeropuertos y otras cosas que Paulina no puede controlar.

Si hace un mes le hubieran dicho a Paulina que estaría persiguiendo a su ex y a su hijo en un aeropuerto, se hubiera reído. 

Los últimos meses habían sido caóticos y desastrosos, la habían destrozado de mil diferentes maneras y la habían dejado colgando de un hilo. Temía que sus esfuerzos de arreglar a su incorregible familia no solo fueran en vano, pero que también la dejaran sola. 

Bruno era su vida entera, el mero pensamiento de dejarlo irse lejos le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Quizá no había sido la mejor madre, pero lo había intentado, de verdad se había esforzado.

Y luego estaba María José. 

_ Ay, María José.  _ Si no había estado pensando en cómo sacar a su papá de la cárcel había estado pensando en ella. 

Desde el divorcio la recordaba con rencor, pensamientos que estaban al borde de la venganza. Bruno le enseñaba fotos y le decía uno que otro comentario sobre ella, pero ciertamente no estaba preparada para verla, hermosa y en unos tacones más altos de los que Paulina jamás hubiera usado. 

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para encontrarse pensando en ella en cada momento libre que tenía. Antes de dormir, sabiendo que estaba aquí, en casa. Como debía ser. 

No habían hablado del beso que duró tan poco, ni del incidente del delineador, y quizá en su momento había pensado que estaba mejor disimulando que habían sido casos isolados, que había sido su cuerpo reaccionando a una memoria, a algo que ya estaba muerto. 

Pero no era así. Y Paulina estaba segura de ello en el momento en el que gritó el nombre de la mujer de la cual ya se había separado una vez.

María y Bruno voltearon inmediatamente, Paulina tan concentrada en acercarse a su ex que no pudo ver la sonrisa conocedora de su hijo. 

Bien decía su mamá que a los niños no se les puede esconder nada. 

Mientras su mamá le ruega a la otra que por favor no se vaya, Bruno sonríe mientras se hace a la idea de tenerlas a las dos, juntas de nuevo. 

Es un buen pensamiento, y ya hacían falta buenas noticias en su familia.   
  


* * *

 

Esa misma noche Paulina ha tomado más de un par de copas de vino, tiene miedo de recoger el teléfono y encontrarse con todas las llamadas perdidas de sus hermanos o peor, de su mamá. Tiene miedo de enterarse de qué pasó en la fiesta después de que se fue y tiene miedo de no saberlo también. 

María José alcanza el teléfono que vibra sin cesar en la mesa, silenciándolo. El silencio es reconfortante. 

—No sé que vamos a hacer, Paulina. No sé si quedarme es la mejor opción. 

Su acento nunca se había escuchado tan bonito, y Paulina ruega que el vino sea la verdadera causa de sus pensamientos. 

No sabe que decir así que solo suspira, siente que está a punto de romperse de nuevo.

María José la conoce perfectamente, y Paulina lo sabe por la manera en la que aprieta su pierna, justo arriba de su rodilla. Es una manera de decirle que está aquí para ella, por lo menos por ahora.

Siente el cabello suave de su ex rozar su mejilla y se siente como un reflejo cuando voltea, justo a tiempo para atrapar sus labios. 

En ese momento elimina todos los pensamientos de la fiesta y de su familia, está determinada a que su único problema hasta la mañana siguiente sea lápiz labial rojo, manchando su piel y su ropa impecable. 

Ni loca la va a dejar irse a Madrid de nuevo, no va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic justo después de acabar la temporada, no tiene mucho sentido ni es la gran cosa pero estas dos me dan muchos sentimientos :)


End file.
